Bound by Hope: Chris
by BethGisborne
Summary: Chris gets a request he can't refuse. But while he tries to protect her can he protect himself? Or is he ready to move on with the help of some friends? Chris/OFC Please review.


**A third installment of Bound by Hope this time it's Chris. I am reworking some of it so if you have any ideas let me know. I've started Buck's and am going back over the others too. Please don't read this one unless you've read Vin's and Ezra's or some of the story just won't make sense. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Chris walked out of the saloon, it was a calm day, and for once he didn't have to worry about anything. He'd be heading back that afternoon to home at Four Corners. "Chris!" He turned hearing his name called.

"Bill!" He shook hands with an old friend he knew when he and Buck first came out west after the war. "How are things going?"

The man shrugged. "Alright. The Mrs.'s died a few years back."

"I'm sorry about that Bill."

The man nodded. "Chris I need to ask you a favor. I tried to send word to you earlier but it never got sent."

"Anything Bill you know that."

"Listen." Bill pulled him away from the saloon and towards the edge of town. "This town is run by a family named Patterson. Their boy has been after my daughter Beth and she keeps saying no. Well the boy called me out today. I want you to take care of my daughter if something happens to me Chris."

Chris stood there stunned. "Bill I."

"Please Chris. I need to know she'll be taken care of. Please marry her so he can't."

***

The trip was taken in relative silence. A few questions about where they were going was the extent of most of the conversations the first night. They both fell asleep quick, the days events causing Beth to be tired, Chris staid awake most of the night to keep watch, not just from Patterson, but he felt like he needed to over Beth. The second night Chris had tried to talk about the men he worked with to break the tension that invaded the camp. That night Chris heard Beth quietly sobbing into her blanket, torn about comforting her and leaving her be, he sat beside her and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. The sobs slowed until he saw she'd fallen asleep, he stretched out beside her incase she needed him in the night.

He couldn't sleep. His thoughts were plagued with guilt, she smiled like Sarah, her red hair and green eyes spoke of her families Irish heritage. It had only been two days, but there was something about her that Chris could not put his finger on. So he decided that they were to be friends nothing more, he owed Bill that much at least. He promised to protect her, but he didn't know if he could protect himself.

The next morning Chris stretched feeling his back pop in a number of places, every muscle seemed to be tense and a headache was already beginning to make itself known causing him to be grumpy. Beth noticed when she woke up and decided to keep quiet about the night before and anything else she had thought. The ride to Four Corners was taken in silence, which Chris was grateful for, he was trying to figure out how to tell the others, he knew they'd be up when they arrived for they weren't far from town.

Vin sat outside the saloon drinking his first cup of coffee of the morning. He'd been watching the town, he knew that Chris would be returning that morning and he wanted to greet his best friend from his vacation. Vin stood up and leaned against the post when he saw a familiar figure ride in, his brow furrowed when he noticed he wasn't alone and they both disappeared into the hotel. Buck joined him. "Who's that?"

"I don't know Bucklin." He watched the hotel door. "It was a woman and they didn't go to the jail." They stood there in silence until their friend walked out of the hotel and walked towards them.

"Looks like someone's got a dark cloud over his head." Buck comment softly. Vin nodded, quietly they followed Chris into the saloon for breakfast with the others. Inez quickly sat the plates around the table and disappeared back to the back.

"Glad to see you arrived safely Chris." Ezra said sitting his napkin on his lap regarding the man noting a tension about him. When he received a grunt from the man Ezra looked to Vin who shook his head.

"Well cowboy are you going to spill it or not?" A grunt, Vin sighed sitting his cup down ignoring his plate and leaned back in his chair resting his arms on the chair arms. "Who is she Chris? No grunt answers."

"Her name's Beth Larabee." He glared at Vin but didn't offer any more.

The table grew silent as the men stopped their breakfast in various positions. "Larabee? You don't have any sisters Chris she a cousin?" Buck asked as he tried to wipe the sauce off his pants grabbing for his cup of coffee.

"No not a cousin, sister, niece."

"Then who is she?" JD asked starting to eat again watching his leader.

"She's my wife."

Buck spit his coffee across the table hitting Nathan square in the chest. "Thanks Buck." Nathan began wiping the hot liquid from his shirt front.

Vin tried to hide his grin in his cup. "How did it happen this time?"

"Her father asked me to protect her and the only way was to marry her."

"Her father?" Buck said a little horse still recovering from his coffee.

"You remember Bill Denney?" Chris asked looking to Buck.

Buck nodded. "Sure he gave us our first job after the war out here. You mean you married his girl." He grinned wickedly at Chris. He had met her mother a few times, and wondered if any of the Irish had rubbed off on the girl. "So what's she like?"

Chris glared at him and shrugged. "Reddish hair green eyes. Nice. Got a bit of a temper."

"Another words she ain't scared of your dark moods or your glare." Vin said ignoring the glare he received for his efforts.

"When do we get to meet her?" Josiah asked trying to get the conversation moving in another direction.

Chris sighed. "I haven't really thought about it." He rubbed the back of his neck trying to relieve his headache.

Mary pushed the door open and scanned the room. "Mary how are you going to tell her?" Buck asked leaning over, sure he knew about the engagement between her and Tom, but he also knew that she was set on keeping Chris for herself.

Chris ignored the question. "Good morning gentlemen. Chris I was wondering if you could help me with my press. Tom isn't able to this morning."

Chris stood up. "Sure Mary." He picked up his hat and headed for the Clarion ignoring the looks from the table. Mary and Tom had been seeing one another for awhile, especially after Chris had decided he wasn't ready for marriage yet, and just before he left Tom had stopped him to tell him the good news of their engagement. However the others knew she was all but happy that Chris had walked away from their relationship and any woman who walked near him received her wrath.

As Chris looked at the press pushing the different pieces and rubbing grease over the parts Mary leaned against her desk trying to act calm. "Who was the young woman you brought back with you? Billy said you didn't put her in jail." Chris caught the icy tone in her voice.

He sat back and whipped his hand clean on the rag she handed him. "She's my wife." He stood up and sighed. "Fixed Mary just needed some grease to break it loose."

"Your what?"

"My wife Mary."

He saw the cold glare come to her eyes but she forced a smile. "I should meet her. After all we do have something in common."

"What would that be?"

She glared at him. "And just what made you decide to marry her but not me?"

He looked at her for a minute. "Tom stopped me before I left. I should be congratulating you on your up coming marriage Mary." He brushed past the blonde and stopped at the door. "Tread careful with her Mary. We were forced into this."

"I don't see how you could be forced into anything you don't want to do Mr. Larabee."

He turned to her, his face expressionless. "If it meant her life then I was forced into it." He turned and walked back out the door heading for the saloon

****

Beth stepped outside the hotel and looked around. She felt like she was being watched and knew why. She didn't know anyone but she figured that everyone knew about her, small towns were like that, it only took a matter of minutes for something to spread and what the gossips didn't know they made up. Looking down the street she knew she was right, she saw groups of women standing around whispering behind their hands, and another blonde woman standing in front of an office glaring at her. She fought the urge to run back inside and hide, but she needed some things from the store, so straightening her shoulders she walked purposefully towards the store.

Buck had been sitting outside the saloon all morning knowing that sooner or later Beth would come out. He hadn't gotten a good look at her but he also knew that she was the only woman staying at the hotel at that time. So when a woman walked out and scanned the streets he jumped up and made his way towards her. He stepped in front of her lifting his hat. "Morning ma'am." She stopped and smiled at him, causing his heart to stop her smile was so much like Sarah's, genuinely kind. "I'm Buck Wilmington one of Chris's friends."

Her smile grew. "Oh yes. And there are five others Chris told me all about you guys on our way here."

Buck couldn't help but laugh. "Yes ma'am there are and they all want to meet you." He looped her arm in his and began leading her away from the store. "And please call me Buck."

"Alright then it's Beth. And Buck where are you taking me?" She looked over her shoulder as she noticed he was taking her away from the store.

"To the church so you can meet the others. Chris ain't in the best of moods right now. I was hoping to be the first one to welcome you to town."

She gave a sad smile and shrug. "You are the first and seem to be the only one at the moment."

Buck looked back at Mary who was glaring. "That's Mary she runs the Clarion. I wouldn't worry about her, her barks worse than her bite."

They arrived at the church and all the guys stood. "Please sit don't stand on my account." They all grinned at sat back down. They liked her already, she was definitely confident and looked like she could hold her own.

"The one in the back is Josiah." Buck said introducing them.

"Ma'am." He shook her hand.

"That's Nathan our Healer. The kid in the funny hat is JD. Vin is the one in the buckskin. And fancy man here is Ezra. Hard to believe the last two are married.'

"Oh I don't know Buck I can see it happening." She smiled at the two men.

Vin liked her. He felt comfortable around her and he hoped she would do some good for Chris.

"How do you like Four Corners Beth?" JD asked.

"I don't know JD I haven't seen much of it yet."

"I'll take care of that." Buck said taking her arm again.

"Buck I think you'd best let someone else do that. Or Chris might get the wrong idea." Nathan said standing.

"How about we all go to the hotel and get dinner?" JD asked jumping up.

"Sounds like a right good idea son." Josiah boomed walking down the steps taking Beth from Buck. Beth laughed as Buck sputtered and followed Josiah towards the Hotel complaining the whole way he saw her first.

"Come on Bucklin." Vin dropped an arm on his shoulders.

The waitress stopped short when she was introduced. "But I thought Mr. Larabee was going to marry Mrs. Travis." She stuttered out.

"Seems like he changed his mind." Vin said quietly watching how Beth would take such a comment.

She straightened a bit and didn't look up. "I see." The waitress said quickly recovering but turning very cold to the woman.

"That would explain the dirty looks from Mrs. Travis this afternoon." Beth said quietly playing with her napkin.

"Don't let it get you down." Nathan started. "It'll just take time for everyone to get used to the idea is all." She nodded.

Another woman came in and sat down with her friends behind the seven's table. "Can you believe that? She just married Mr. Larabee with little thought for Mary's feelings. No doubt she played on his loss of his wife and son. Mary would have made him a much better wife."

Buck went to stand but Beth put a hand on his arm. "Let it be Buck." She said softly. Vin smiled at her. He really liked her, she didn't anger easily which was good, especially when Chris got into one of his moods.

Another couple walked in and stopped at the table to talk to the six men. "And you are?" The woman asked politely yet coldly.

"She's Beth Larabee Chris's new wife." Ezra stated calmly waiting.

The couple's mouth dropped open. "But we thought. He and Mary were."

"Apparently not." Ezra stated forcefully.

"Beth I'm so sorry." JD said after the couple hastily left. "I didn't know this was going to happen."

"It's alright JD." Beth said with a small smile. "I expected it. At least some of it."

They continued the meal, telling stories of their exploits and numbers of close calls. Beth felt good it was the first time she'd been able to laugh in months, though she did notice the fact that Chris was missing from the group but didn't bother to say anything.

Chris sat in his room trying to rid himself of the headache he'd had all day. But he kept thinking of Beth. He knew he should be spending time with her but today he couldn't. Too many memories were jumping into his mind and he needed to deal with them first. He lay back in his bed, every time he closed his eyes he saw Sarah's smiling face, and heard her saying be happy. Then Sarah's face would change to Beth's, he could hear her laugh and his as they held hands. He sighed rubbing his forehead it was going to be a long night.

After dinner that night Beth had been invited to a picnic the boys had been planning for a couple of days just for fun. She agreed especially when she found out that Vin and Ezra's wives would be there. She was hoping to finally find some friends.

On the day of the picnic Beth started towards the saloon to find one of the seven and see if there was anything she could bring. She'd spent most of the past few days spending time with the guys as Chris kept his distance. Most of the town knew who she was by then and found plenty of ways to remind her about Chris and Mary. On her way over to see the guys Mary rushed over. "Hello Mrs. Larabee. I'm Mary Travis."

"Hello Mrs. Travis." Beth held out her hand.

Mary ignored it. "How ever did you get Chris to agree to marry you? He told me he could never love anyone again after how he lost his wife in the fire." She sneered at the woman.

Beth did her best to hold her tongue and hide her shock. Already she didn't like the woman and realized she would have to fight her for Chris, a thought that startled her. "He offered to marry me." She said smiling sweetly.

"He what? He told me he wouldn't marry for awhile yet. It was supposed to be to me." Mary was purely shocked.

Beth side stepped the woman. "Then apparently Mrs. Travis you aren't the kind of woman he prefers. Not ones who enjoy vinegar with her breakfast." And walked to where the six had gathered on the steps of the saloon watching.

"Everything alright Beth?" Vin asked watching Mary storm towards the Clarion.

Beth looked where Vin was and grinned at him. "Yes. I suppose her vinegar breakfast isn't sitting very well." She turned back in time to see Buck chock on his coffee. "You alright Buck?"

"Fine." He looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. Vin cocked an eyebrow at him but kept silent.

"What can we do you for you today Beth?" Josiah asked breaking the silence.

"I was wondering about the picnic today."

"What about it?" Ezra asked still shuffling his cards watching Chris across the street.

"Well I wanted to bring something and I just don't know what."

Nathan stood up. "Actually nothing. It's a reverse picnic."

"A what?"

"The guys have to cook." JD said with a grin. "Miss Nettie, Casey and Inez are coming along with Vin and Ezra's wives. So we decided to do the cooking."

"Sounds interesting. Is Chris coming?"

"Well." Buck started. "I think he said."

"He's coming." Vin said cutting in. Beth nodded and said goodbye heading back to the hotel.

The picnic was wonderful. The women took a quick liking to Beth and no one mentioned Mary actually none of the women even thought about her. Hope had caught Vin at one moment and told him she was glad Chris had married Beth instead of Mary they were more suited for one another. Vin walked over to Buck who sat watching Beth and Inez collect flowers.

"Hey Bucklin." Vin sat next to him on the rock. Buck just nodded. "You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Buck sighed and leaned back a bit. "It's Beth. I think I understand why Chris is so standoffish towards her."

Vin looked over at Chris who was under a tree watching her. "Why Bucklin?" He had a pretty good idea.

"She reminds me so much of Sarah." He ran his hand through his hair. "I mean Vin I never thought I'd see a woman say what she did today. Sarah did once back in Indiana on an old windbag. But Vin, she's, she's I don't know. It's hard to explain."

Vin nodded watching Chris. "He's feeling guilty isn't he?"

Buck shrugged. "I don't know Vin. He's locked himself up again inside. I knew he wasn't happy with Mary. But I think he's afraid to feel happy again." He sighed. "Don't get me wrong Vin. She's like Sarah in some ways. But I think the problem may be she's starting to make it easy for him to live again. Maybe even love."

"You think she could do that in only a few days? Without spending much time with him?"

Buck laughed. "Yes. You did just by showing up that day in the street." Vin nodded remembering that day nearly two years ago.

Vin patted the big mans shoulder. "Don't be down to long Buck. Make it a happy day. I have a feeling Beth isn't in for much with those ladies in town." Vin made his way over to Chris and sat next to him not saying anything for a few minutes. "How you doing cowboy?"

Chris didn't look at him. "Some one should have stayed in town Vin."

Vin sighed. "Chris it's not wrong to have fun. To fall in love." He watched Chris and saw his jaw twitch. "Chris if nothing else be her friend she could use one. Try and have fun cowboy it means a lot to the girls." Silence. "Want to talk about what really has you mad?"

"Not right now Vin. Maybe later."

Vin nodded understanding his friends need for silence to put together what he felt first. "I'll always be there."

"I know thanks." Their arms came together then they separated.

"I think I'm going to go and get some of Josiah's chili before Buck eats it all." Vin stood up.

"Save me some." Chris said with a smile.

"Sure thing Cowboy." Vin stood and turned around. "Give it a chance Chris you might actually be surprised. Friendship can be a wonderful way to start." And walked over to Hope before disappearing with her towards the creek.

Chris leaned back and watched as Beth talked to the others a smile slowly tugging at his face. He could start out as friends. But he knew deep down he wouldn't be able to stay like that. As he watched her interact with each of them, a warm feeling wrapped itself around his chest giving him comfort. She fit in perfectly; already she seemed to know what made them all tick.

He'd seen her actually listening to JD about his dime store novels, and actually offer a few titles to him. Buck's stories didn't seem to bother her, and she actually understood Josiah's, and tried to help Nathan. Vin she just clicked like a sister and easily teased the man without seeming to step on any toes or embarrassing him, and Ezra well she could pick a trick easy.

Even her kind hellos and tries to pull him out the past few days touched him. He had been to afraid to allow her near. He was afraid of that kind of pain again. He wasn't sure he could live through it again. But he would give it a try he owed her that much, he owed himself that much.

***

Chris rode beside the buggy back to town. He'd made small talk to Beth trying to get comfortable with himself and her. He noticed she had only been wearing two different dresses since she arrived, and decided a start would be to offer buying her a few more. When they got back Chris helped Beth down from the buggy. "I noticed you didn't bring many dresses with you."

Beth blushed. "No. I didn't have much time."

Chris nodded. The sheriff had escorted them out of town rather quickly after her fathers death, she had only been able to grab a few things in their haste. "Why don't you go to Potter's tomorrow and get a few. Have her put it on my account."

"Thank you Chris but I can pay for it."

"I know. But I'd like to do it." Now why had he said that, sure he wanted to help her, wanted to spend time with her. But inevitably the guilt would show back up.

She offered a small smile. "Alright." They said their goodbyes. Vin shook his head from in front of the Saloon. They were talking that was a start, but he also knew it took time to mend a broken heart. Time he hoped they all had.

The next morning Beth walked inside the General store and picked a few bolts of fabric and took them to the counter for Mrs. Potter to cut.

"Welcome to Four Corners Beth. I hope you will want to stay here." She began to cut the fabric Beth had chosen.

Beth smiled at Mrs. Potter. "Thank you Mrs. Potter. You know you are one of the few people who have actually welcomed me. I already like it here enough to want to stay."

Mrs. Potter smiled. "Well then my dear call me Gloria. And there are some newer fabrics in my back room. Go and choose one and it'll be my wedding gift to you."

"I can't do that to you Gloria."

"Pish pash. Course you can. As my friend you won't say no." Beth grinned and walked into the back. They talked for a few minutes, Beth happily agreed to help out in the store. The door opened and Gloria greeted two women who walked in, along with Buck who ducked behind a few shelves looking for something.

"Can you believe it? Chris Larabee went and married another woman. It wasn't even Mary. I was so sure that the two of them were going to get married. I mean they both lost their spouses in horrible ways. I was sure Billy was going to help replace his son."

"I know. Did you see her? She's pretty and all but nothing like Mary."

"Have either of you ladies ever met Mrs. Larabee?" Gloria asked knowing that Beth was on the other side of the door.

"No I haven't but I saw her coming in with Mr. Larabee."

Beth still held onto the bolt of light pink fabric and leaned against the wall listening.

"Seeing is not meeting or getting to know her. I happen to know she is a very kind, considerate and loving young woman. She lost everything where she came from. Who wants nothing more than to be happy."

"I'm sure Chris and Mary did too." One of the women said.

"I mean I'm sure she knows all about him and only wanted him for what he can get her. I so thought that Mary and he would make such a perfect couple." The other commented.

"So did I. But tell me if I am wrong." Gloria said sitting their packages down hard. "Is not Mary engaged to Tom? And did this not happen long before Chris married Beth?"

The women stuttered. "I. I."

"I know you didn't know or something like that." Gloria walked to the back room and saw Beth with tears in her eyes. Gloria grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the desk. "Ladies might I introduce you to Mrs. Beth Larabee."

Beth straightened her shoulders. "Hello ladies. Gloria could you put this on my bill. Chris said he'd take care of it later this afternoon." She was not going to give them satisfaction he was buying her the fabric, even though Gloria already knew, Chris had stopped by that morning and told her.

"Of course my dear."

"Nice to meet you." She brushed past them and out the door.

Buck who'd heard the conversation stepped out from behind one of the displays. "Ladies I must say it had been a very nice day till now." He glared at both women. "Sorry Ms Potter but I'll come by later to do the repair work for you. I can't stand to stay in the same place with two nosey busy body hens who no nothing of the truth." He tipped his hat to Gloria and walked out.

He looked up and down the street hoping to catch a glimpse of Beth. He spotted her walking quickly towards the livery. "Buck what's going on Beth didn't say hello?" JD said from the jail.

"Later kid." Buck took off at a trot to catch up with her. He found her trying to saddle Sourgum her horse. "Beth."

She stopped and looked at him. "Yes Buck."

He could see she had been crying. "I was in the general store just a few minutes ago." Her shoulders tightened. "Those two old hens don't know what they are talking about."

She shook her head. "No Buck they do. The whole town believes that. That I ruined Chris's chance at being happy. Even Mary treats me like I have. I don't want anything from him Buck. Heavens I didn't even know about his family, all I knew is he'd lost them. How, when, I didn't know."

Buck leaned against the stall wall and nodded. "Most people don't. He keeps it mostly to himself. We all know you don't want anything from him. Not how those women meant anyhow." She blushed and quickly turned back to her horse. "Going some place?"

"Hope invited me out this afternoon to work on some new dresses. I'm just going out there now."

Buck nodded. "You know Beth. Give it some time. Things have a way of working out for the best."

"Vin told me that too."

"Then best listen. Vin is never wrong about those things especially when it deals with Chris."

Beth sat at Nettie's table, Jenny and Hope were with her as well as Nettie. "I know its hard darlin'." Nettie said sitting a cup of tea in front of her. "But you've got to give the man some time. He did lose his family in a horrible way and to be thrown into this. I'm sure it's worked him up a bit."

Beth sighed. "I understand that. Or at least I am trying to. But I can't help but feel like a burden to him. And that is the last thing I want to be."

Jenny smiled. "We both felt that way at first. It just takes time. People grieve in different ways. And when someone new comes into their life sometimes it brings up memories they wish to forget."

Hope nodded. "Vin says give it time. Chris will come around. He wasn't happy with Mary to begin with."

Beth rolled her eyes. "To hear it from her and the rest of the town. They were madly in love. Every time I step out this past week I get told. I feel like I'm getting in their way." She toyed with her mug.

"Beth." Nettie said grabbing her hand. "Only time will be able to decide if the two of you were meant to be together. And the way I look at it. If those gossips think that Chris and Mary were meant to be together then they were wrong. Give it time. Things have a way of working out for the best."

Beth nodded trying to smile. She still couldn't help but feel like a burden to Chris. And whenever she walked out of the hotel someone always had to stop her and say how surprised they were about the marriage, as well as tell her in great detail about how his family died. She still felt like the third wheel that no one wanted.

"Don't worry. The town will come around eventually." Nettie said leaning back in her chair.

"I hope you're right."

Late the next morning Chris sat outside the jail watching the comings and goings of the town. He knew Vin sat beside him but continued to say nothing. "How are things going Cowboy?" Vin grinned at the glare he got.

"Been quiet around here lately."

Vin shook his head. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Chris stared over at the saloon not saying anything. "Mary's been real hard on her lately. So has most of the town." Chris nodded. "Don't you think you owe her some of your time? At least for her fathers sake if not your own."

Chris gave him a glare. "Vin if I didn't like you or respect Hope I'd shoot you."

"Naw you wouldn't. Take to long to get another sharpshooter. Besides I'm too much fun to have around." Chris laughed shaking his head.

"You feel guilty over marrying her?" Vin asked after a long pause.

"Some."

"Care to tell me why?"

"Vin it's been nearly four years since I've loved a woman. I didn't even love Mary."

"And the problem is." Vin said not looking at his friend.

"Problem is Vin I don't know if I can do it again. All that pain of losing Sarah I don't know if I can take a chance on it happening again."

"No. You could just not try and still get the same effect by doing nothing. Sure sounds like a plan to me."

"Vin you don't understand."

"Maybe not. But I do know that you're throwing away a good chance of being happy again. Maybe falling in love because you're too scared to try." Chris remained silent. Vin was the only one who would have dared to say Larabee was a coward, and both knew it and both knew it was the truth. "Just spend a little time with her Chris if nothing else. So at least people stop telling her over and over again about your family."

Chris nodded. "She's working at Potter's I'll see if she wants lunch." He stood up and made his way slowly over to the store his duster blowing behind him. Buck dropped down beside Vin into Chris's vacated seat.

"You think he'll listen?"

Vin nodded. "If he wants to and I think he does. It's just a matter of where and how. It's gonna take her shaking his teeth a bit and him making her believe there's nothing between him and Mary to do it."

Chris waited until the last customer left. Suddenly feeling nervous he grew angry with himself. He was only doing this because an old friend had asked him to do it. It had nothing to do with the feelings he was starting to feel again. The warmness around his heart when she smiled, or the comfort he took in her few kind words to the others and to himself. No, he would not allow himself the luxury of falling in love again it hurt to much, a hurt he couldn't take a second time around.

"Chris." Beth said startled. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine." He forced a smile. Taking a deep breath to calm the nerves that still poked through his darkening mood he pushed on. "I was wondering if you'd join me for lunch?"

She looked startled but quickly recovered. "Of course I'd love to. Just let me tell Gloria." She disappeared into the back and reappeared her apron gone.

They walked to the hotel dining room in relative silence. As they waited for their meal she decided to break that silence. "So you knew my father when you came west?"

Chris nodded. "For a short while. He was waiting on you and your ma to join him. Buck and I helped build your place."

She smiled. "I wish I would have been there. Pa always said you two helped him get through those months waiting. He only wished you'd stayed closer by to keep in better touch with you. Buck wrote every once in awhile. But he probably didn't know I was even around only pa."

Chris nodded. "I remember him mentioning a letter about you getting into trouble."

She laughed. "Me trouble never Mr. Larabee. I am a perfect angel." She tried to hide a grin but lost and started laughing causing the man in black to join, and many a head to turn.

"You couldn't have been that bad."

"You ever meet my mother?"

"Once."

"Well combine her with pa and you decide."

Chris laughed again. "I would have to say that then you were no angel."

"Thank you." They ate the rest of lunch trading small stories about their lives since then.

Chris walked off towards the jail to relieve JD feeling good actually he had rather enjoyed himself. Something that hadn't happened except with the other guys. He momentarily turned to the store and smiled. Maybe lunch tomorrow wouldn't be such a bad idea either.

Beth couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day. Even Hope who stopped by said she noticed a difference in her. So over the next few weeks it became a common occurrence to see Chris Larabee escorting Beth to lunch, as well as hearing him laugh at some point, to be mixed with hers. Occasionally the pair was seen riding off at lunch, the men just grinned placing bets on how long till he was hooked.

Chris found himself with reasons to smile more, or laugh. He had even started laughing at JD's horrible jokes. The others had noticed a change in their leader and were happy for it. It became common place that if Chris was not with one of the seven he was with Beth, true to Vin's prediction the town had slowly stopped reminding them both of Chris's loss, well at least verbally in front of them. It was still talked about behind closed doors, or on the walk after either went by.

However Mary seethed behind the closed doors. No one was going to take Chris Larabee away from her, it was her right to have him, she loved Tom but if she couldn't have Chris no one was. So began the spiral down wards.

Beth had happily agreed to lend a hand to Mrs. Potter when she needed it. And with it being summer and harvest coming she could use the extra hand. Beth tried to keep a smile to her face, but every day the same thing happened.

"Why my dear I can't believe Mr. Larabee ever agreed to marry you." One of the ladies from town said while Beth finished up her order. Beth kept quiet and wrapped her packages. "I mean after losing both is wife and son in that fire by that crazy woman. The whole town was sure that he and Mary would get together. After both losing their spouses in such horrible ways."

Beth handed the woman her packages. "Have a good day Mrs. Johnson."

The door bell jingled and Chris walked in tipping his hat to Mrs. Johnson and then smiling at Beth. "Ready?"

She nodded forcing a smile. "I'll see you later this afternoon Mrs. Potter." She followed Chris outside.

"I thought we could go to the hotel for lunch." Chris said as they walked down the board walk. A smile lit his face even his eyes.

Beth had a hard time staying upset and nodded. "Sounds wonderful Chris."

Mrs. Bridger smiled when she saw the couple walk in. She knew what both were going through, she hoped that maybe they would be good for one another. Seating them she hurried off to leave them to themselves.

"It's been quiet lately." Beth hedged trying to start a conversation.

Chris nodded. "Glad for it to. We usually don't have very many quiet weeks." He said with a smile. She laughed and nodded. Chris cleared his throat a bit hesitantly toying with the edge of his coffee cup, a nervous gesture not lost on Beth. "The boys and I were going to go out to my place and look around. There's plenty of land to build on for their homes. And I was wondering if you'd like to."

"Chris I didn't expect to see you." Beth controlled her sigh and roll of her eyes as Mary waltzed up to there table Tom in tow. Perfect timing as always.

Chris stood. "Mary Tom."

"Oh Beth I didn't see you."

"I'm sure you didn't." She gave a fake smile and ignored Mary.

"Chris next week the town is throwing a picnic I hope you'll attend."

"Of course."

"Good. I do hope you'll come Beth and I hope you have something suitable to wear." She sneered at the woman.

Beth opened her mouth for a retort but quickly shut it as Mary walked away. "Would you be willing to go? I mean with me even after everything?" Chris asked. He was actually nervous she would say no, heck he was nervous about just taking her period. He had come so close to asking her to the shack as Vin called it to see what she thought. To see if she wanted to make their home there, he was willing to rebuild if she wanted.

"I'd love to Chris. I'll try to find something suitable to wear." She gave him an encourage smile. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed it didn't reach her eyes, instead they looked sad, but he was to caught up in is own feelings of relief and joy at the prospect of taking her to the dance and what might come after. He'd managed to order a ring from Eagle Bend and was hoping that maybe it would be the right time to give it to her.

***

"I'm going to SCREAM!" Beth flopped down on the sofa next to Hope, while Jenny and Nettie tried to control their laughter. "Come on guys this isn't funny any more. Every time I show my face I get told the same story. Or Chris and I get this close," she demonstrated a small space between her fingers, "To actually discussing our feelings and Mary shows up and ruins it. Why does she even care? I mean she is marrying Tom." She rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and laugh." Tears threatened.

"Have you ever heard of the green eyed monster?" Nettie asked sitting in her rocking chair. Beth looked at her and shrugged. "That is what Mary is. You have something she never could get her hands on. Chris. And it makes her angrier than a hornet. And she is trying to get you riled enough to leave, by staying you only make her madder."

"And by staying I ruin Chris's chance of being happy."

"How? If he keeps trying to tell you about his feelings why would you think he still loves Mary?"

"Because pa asked him to marry me. He feels obligated. What else am I to think when we don't get two minutes of privacy to even speak?"

"Well." Jenny said standing. "Ezra opened up after a spring dance." Hope grinned. "I think we need a dress that would say enough is enough and hook Mr. Larabee once and for all."

Nettie smirked. "I have just the pattern."

Beth looked at all the women and laughed. "Heaven help Mary Travis because I am not giving Chris up yet."

The next few days found the girls working in secret. Stealing time away to work on the dress. Even Mrs. Potter let them work in the back of her store. The boys noticed their secrecy and sat at the saloon and wondered what they were up to.

"I don't know Chris but I don't like it. The two these terrible twins married are a lot like them and it scares me." Buck said pointing to Vin and Ezra.

"Now Mr. Wilmington I take offence that you'd think my sweet Jenny would do anything slightly mischievous as Mr. Tanner or I would." He had found the extra fabric stored under their bed but had kept quiet till Vin told him he found the pattern. They had figured out what was going on but kept quiet.

"And we ain't twins. I don't think we are?" Vin looked at Ezra and grinned. Chris always hated it when the two of them paired off but it usually worked for the good and at least one of them came back whole. He knew those two would kill him yet.

"Let it be Buck." Chris said watching as the three women came back out talking hurriedly heading their way. "I haven't seen Beth this happy in awhile."

"Maybe it has something to do with Mary." Vin offered ignoring the glare. "She ain't exactly been the nicest of people."

"Hello boys." Jenny said giving Ezra a kiss on the cheek. Vin pulled Hope into his lap and Beth leaned against the post near Chris, who without thinking reached for her hand. Beth tried to control the fluttering in her stomach as well as the smile on her face. It felt good to have him hold her hand, it was the first sign he had thought anything of her other than a friend. Jenny winked at her but pretended not to notice. Vin didn't care he just grinned.

"So you ladies getting ready for the picnic tomorrow?" Buck asked studying them trying to figure out their angle.

"Yes." Was all he got.

"So what has been keeping you busy?" He pushed.

"Stuff." Beth grinned wickedly down at Chris, who tried to control his laughing as Buck began to sputter. He pulled Beth down into his lap.

"Now Buck. Leave the girls alone. They can have secrets just like we can." He winked at Vin.

Trying to hide the fact that she was blushing from being so close to a man she had fallen for she turned to look at him. "Oh and do you have secrets Mr. Larabee?"

"Plenty." He grinned.

She shrugged trying to hide the blush at the guess of what he really meant. "Good then I guess you don't mind mine."

"Mary's comin and she don't look happy." JD said standing breaking the easy atmosphere.

Beth rolled her eyes and made to stand up, but Chris kept his arm firmly across her lap and around her waist. If he was not going to be able to tell her what he felt because of the blonde well he was going to try and show it, even if it meant pinning her to his lap. "Mr. Larabee." Mary said standing hands on her hips.

"Mary." He nodded to her but stayed put.

"Do you honestly think that this kind of display is." She faltered.

"Is what Mary?"

"Appropriate."

He looked Beth, then at Vin amused. "Appropriate?"

"Yes appropriate for someone in your position."

"I don't know about that Mary. I'd say I quiet like my position." Beth blushed. Vin laughed until Hope hit him, and Jenny giggled while everyone else found the ground interesting.

"Mr. Larabee. I don't think you quiet understand what I am trying to say."

"I guess not. Maybe Tom would. Good day Mary." He pulled Beth a little closer. Mary stomped her foot and walked off.

Beth turned to Chris to find him smiling with his eyes shut head leaning back against the headrest of the chair. "So was this just to make her mad or not?"

He opened one eye. "I don't play that kind of a game." Beth raised an eyebrow as her heart beat faster.

"Well I'll have to miss our lunch I promised to help Mrs. Potter." She saw a flash of disappointment cross his face. "So I suppose I'll have to settle for supper." He smiled and nodded releasing his grip on her. She made to stand then stopped leaned over and kissed him. "See you boys tomorrow at the picnic. And you." She pointed to a still surprised Chris. "Don't get yourself shot between now and then you owe me at least one dance. And I plan to collect." And walked off a spring to her step.

Buck let out a whistle. "Chris."

"Don't even say a thing Buck. Any of you."

The day of the picnic dawned bright, promising a comfortably warm day. Beth hurried to get dressed hoping that maybe that evening she could get Chris to dance with her, if Mary stayed away long enough. Beth waved to Chris as she hurried to the picnic, she'd promised Mrs. Potter she'd help with the pies. "Morning Buck."

"Morning Beth you look nice. Hope you are savin me a few dances tonight." He wagged his eyebrows at her grinning, while helping set up the tables.

She laughed, "Always Buck."

The morning started great, between setting up pies and selling them Beth was kept busy.

"That was an interesting display yesterday afternoon." A voice said from behind Beth. Beth continued to place pies on the table as a line began to form. She could feel Mary growing angry. A small smile tugged at Beth's face, after yesterday afternoon she was beginning to feel like there was hope for her and Chris. Even though their dinner had been canceled due to some ranch hands, she'd understood, with the threat of Chris being shot by her if he couldn't go to the dance. Yes she had a really good evening planned if all things went well.

"I hope you aren't planning on wearing that tonight." Mary broke into her thoughts.

Beth straightened but didn't turn around. "No I'm not. I have something special picked out for Chris."

"You might as well give it up. He'll never love you it's only Sarah he can ever love and me." Beth continued working trying not to cry. "Just give up and leave before you make a fool of yourself." A crowd was growing.

Beth turned to her, "I don't give up. Not when it's something I love. I'm Irish I don't back down." She added the last part in an Irish brogue like her mother.

"You are nothing but a gold digger out to play on that man's sympathies to make a name for yourself." Mary shouted at Beth.

Beth spun around the pie still in her hand. "And you are a fool. You pretend that you love him while knowing you can't stand him. You drag Tom around like a prize until you see Chris and I together. What's wrong Travis jealous that I can do things you can't? Or what that Chris likes me and can't stand you?"

"You little."

"Little what finish it I dare you."

"You little two bit good for nothing." She never finished a pie landed in her face causing everyone in the crowd to gasp. Buck went to intervene when Vin stopped him shaking his head.

Ezra started taking wagers until Jenny threatened him with a pie. Mary picked up a pie and threw it hitting Beth in the face. Pulling off the large pieces she threw another. They kept it up until most of the pies were gone, the crowd parted just as Mary let go of a pie and Beth ducked. The crowd gasped but neither woman paid attention. Vin found the ground interesting as Larabee slowly seethed under the cream pie that now covered his normally black clothes. "What started this?"

JD offered the information. "Mary said she was a gold digger and never quiet finished."

"Tom take Mary." Chris walked up to the two woman who were now on the ground wrestling, he hooked an arm around Beth and heaved her up dragging her away as she yelled at Mary then turned it on Chris. He ignored the looks and dragged her to the bath house where he deposited her in a tub of cold water.

He shut the door and sat down, crossing his arms. "What was that for?" She sputtered.

"To cool you off." She glared at him; it was almost as good as his well actually better it made him squirm a little. "Care to discuss it?"

He saw tears spring to her eyes. "Not really."

"You calm now?" She nodded.

"Inez is getting you cloths." Another nod. "I would like for you to tell me what's going on."

"Why?" her temper coming back. "Why would you care? You're to busy being Chris Larabee to even notice what is going on in front of you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Try me."

He saw her take a shuddering breath. "I'm tired of being told by the town when ever I show my face about how horrible I am. For taking you away from Mary. I'm tired of being made to feel like I'm using you when I'm not. I'm tired of not being able to show you how I feel because every time we get two minutes together Mary shows up and ruins it. I want you to believe me when I say that I love you, but everyone is trying to make it so that you won't." her shoulders sagged. "Now I look like a fool."

Before Chris could answer Hope, Jenny and Nettie pushed through the doors. "Inez is helping Mary. You out." Nettie shoved him out the door.

Chris stood there for a minute, when he saw Vin grinning at him he rolled his eyes and headed for the saloon his best friend following him laughing retelling the story until they both laughed.

"You poor child." Nettie said helping her pull off her wet cloths.

"Serves her right." Hope said sitting hard on the bench. "She's lucky you only gave her a split lip and black eye. I would have loosened some of her teeth."

Jenny laughed. "Yes but luckily you only have a few scratches."

Beth smiled. "Go ahead and laugh."

"Child I think you just showed everyone that you're serious about Chris." Nettie said helping her wash pie from her hair. "If no one else but Chris. The town is talking about how unfair she was to you."

"Really?" She gasped as a bucket was dumped on her head.

"You sure do know how to fight for your man." Hope couldn't control the laughter any longer.

Chris watched the bath house waiting. It had been nearly an hour and he was getting a bit anxious. He sighed with relief when he watched the woman come out. Beth had her hair down and it was beginning to curl as it dried. "Nathan." Nettie called as the women joined the men in front of the saloon. "Would you look at Beth's hand please?"

"What's wrong with it?" Chris asked before Nathan.

"Nothing, it's just a little sore." She met Chris's eyes. "I suppose you want me to apologize to Mary." The women flanked her as the men did Chris.

Chris stood there for a minute. "No I don't."

Beth looked at him surprised. "Really?" He nodded, she swallowed. "Good. I do owe you an apology though for your cloths."

He shrugged. "It was worth it."

She nodded. "I told you I was an angel."

Chris started laughing the others looked confused. "I don't know about that. How about dinner?"

She nodded. "Do you suppose instead of pie we could have something else? Like angel food cake." She smiled sweetly at the gunslinger who started laughing again as they walked off arms linked.

"You know what that was about?" Buck asked Vin.

"Nope. Just glad Chris is laughing again."

Buck nodded. "Can't wait for the dance tonight. An Irish woman with a temper." Buck let out a whistle.

"Brothers I think that it will be peaceful tonight." Josiah said watching the picnic.

"Don't count on it." Vin watched them for a minute. "Looks like she rattled his teeth. Now it's his turn." Buck nodded walking off, leaving the others to wonder what they meant.

Chris waited patently at the bottom of the stairs. He had changed out of his black cloths into a lighter shade of blue. He knew Beth was hurrying so they wouldn't be late, instead early. He heard her coming and turned he was surprised and actually quit liked what he saw. She had changed into a light lavender dress, with a low neckline. Hope had sworn it would get him to stay with her if nothing else. She fought the urge to blush when all he did was stand there and stare. She had opted to leave her hair down and was glad she did for it hid most of it. "Does it look alright?"

"Wonderful." Chris said clearing his throat. "Shall we."

That night found the gunslinger spending a great deal of his time with her, even some of the towns people stopped to talk. Buck walked over when Chris went to retrieve something. "You look great Beth."

"Thanks Buck." She smiled at him. "Thanks for wanting to step in today."

He nodded. "Hand hurt?" she shrugged. "Mary's still fuming about it. I guess Tom's had a talkin to her and she still ain't that happy."

Beth sighed. "I don't know what to do Buck."

"Ah just let her cool off she'll come around."

"That's not what I'm talking about. There are moments I think maybe he's got feelings for me more than friends. But then she shows up or someone from town and ruin it. It's like they don't want us getting close."

Buck nodded. "I bet that's about over though."

He was partially right. Chris barely let her out of his sight let alone leave her hand empty of his. She couldn't help the tingle that coursed through her every time she felt him squeeze her hand. He wasn't a half bad dancer to say the least. She hadn't seen him smile so much since she first got there. Even Nathan made a comment when she took a break to catch her breath. "Looks like she's doing some good for him." Nathan said to Buck.

Buck nodded. "Yep it's nice to see him smile again."

The dance started to wind down and Chris walked Beth back towards the hotel. He even took her up to her room, he stood there shifting from foot to foot. "I had fun Chris." She tried to keep from blushing. "I just wish it didn't have to end."

"I know. Well usually we have another dance." Beth tried not to sigh from exasperation he really was a hard man to get to sometimes.

"That wasn't what I meant." Chris looked up at her and gave a half smile.

"Well." he leaned closer to her only inches from her, his hand slowly making its way to her cheek.

"CHRIS!" JD ran up the stairs. Both of them pulled apart, they'd come so close to actually kissing. "I'm sorry Beth. But Chris you gotta hurry. Some of those cowhands came back."

Chris growled in frustration. "IT's alright Chris. Really I'll see you in the morning." She kissed his cheek and slipped into her room.

JD backed up a few steps, Chris was ticked and that was putting it nicely. He'd come within inches of finally allowing himself to feel again and a group of drunk cowhands had completely and totally ruined the whole thing. He felt like shooting someone since he couldn't shoot Mary, and the cowhands were the perfect target, and JD knew it too. Chris stormed down the stairs JD unsure about whether to follow or go warn the others.

The next morning Beth walked towards the store when a woman she passed stopped her. "Morning Mrs. Larabee."

"Good morning ma'am."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm glad Chris found someone as special as you. I hope that the two of you are happy and can make your home here." She patted a startled Beth's hands and walked on. She looked over at the jail, Chris had his hat pulled down as if asleep but she knew better. As she walked towards Chris she was stopped and talked to by many other townspeople and they all said the same things or something similar. "Alright what is going on?" She asked standing on the stairs hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked pushing his hat back an amused look on his face.

"People are being nice to me." She pointed to the street. "They usually aren't. What did you do? Glare at them?" She teased with a smile causing Larabee to laugh.

"Maybe they think you carry pie in your pocket." JD offered.

Everyone started laughing. Billy came running up. "Mr. Chris ma wants you to come over." Beth straightened but kept quiet. "And you to Mrs. Beth." She cocked an eyebrow at Chris who shrugged and followed Billy.

The bell above the door clanged as they entered the Clarion. Mary stood behind her desk hands clasped in front of her. Tom stood beside her. "Morning Tom." Chris said removing his hat.

"Morning Chris, Beth." Beth nodded and waited. "Mary has something she wanted to talk to you guys about."

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"I didn't hear you. Could you say it again?" Chris asked playing with his hat. He knew he was pushing it but she deserved it for what she had been putting Beth through the past few weeks.

Mary's cheeks grew red. "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you need to say sorry to." Chris said walking over by Tom. "This has been between the two of you." Mary glared at him then Beth but kept her mouth shut.

"Chris I have to go to Potter's I promised Gloria I'd help out today. I don't have time for fake apologizes. If you want to except them fine." She turned to go.

"Wait." Mary's voice softened. Beth came back. "Chris is right and so was Tom last night. I got what I deserved. Actually only half." She have a chuckle pointing to her black eye. "I was jealous because you could do for Chris what I couldn't."

"But you had Tom."

Mary nodded. "I know but I felt like I also owned Chris. He was the first man I had feelings for since Stephen and I felt like I should be the only one in his life and I am wrong. I've treated you horrible and I am sorry and would like to start over if I can. If it's not too late."

Beth took a deep breath and smiled. "I'd like that."

Mary hugged the woman. "By the way great left."

Beth said goodbye to Chris at the jail and headed towards the store. "Go alright cowboy?" Vin asked passing him a cup of coffee.

He nodded. "Her and Mary are working on patching things up."

"And you?"

He touched his pocket. "I was going to give her the ring tonight at dinner. Then." He grinned leaning back in his chair.

"I'd say see you in the afternoon then."

Beth was happily talking to Mrs. Potter when the door clanged. She turned around smile on her face. "Can I help. Oh no." She froze.

Standing there grinning was the Patterson boy. "Well, well. If it isn't Mrs. Larabee. Your husband around?"

"I. I don't know." She stammered trying to think quickly.

"Well than let's find out." He pulled her arm behind her causing her to gasp. "You stay put." He pointed his gun at Mrs. Potter who made a move towards the door. Patterson pulled her out onto the streets the gun painfully jammed into her ribs, while pulling her arm behind her. "Larabee!"

Chris stood in the jail watching the scene play before him. He had missed being able to save her father while saving her. He saw tears on her face and something within him snapped.

He stepped out onto the street, he knew that the others were watching, waiting and no doubt seething. He slowly walked out into the middle of the street. "Takin to hiding behind women now Patterson?"

The man spun around causing a yelp from Beth, who Chris could see had been trying to control her tears, as he pulled her along. "No. I just know what it takes to get you out so I can have her."

"You won't live long enough to even think the thought."

Patterson laughed. "Oh I don't think so. Call your dogs off." He jammed the barrel into Beth causing her to gasp. Chris nodded, he knew Vin was above if something happened. "Good. Now drop the gun belt."

Beth watched in horror as he did. "Chris no. Please."

At the same time Patterson shoved her out of the way and fired. Beth jumped up an looked around, Patterson was on the ground Chris just stood there.

Once he realized he was down Chris hurried to Beth wrapping an arm around her while she sobbed, she pulled back when she felt something on his sleeve. "Chris you're hurt."

"It's a scratch." He looked up and saw Vin nod towards the clinic, Chris nodded and lead her that way leaving the others to clean up.

Chris kept his comments about Nathan's carbolic to himself. He watched Beth in the corner who held onto his jacket and seemed to be slowly coming out of what Nathan called was shock. "Can I help Nathan?" She asked as he finished tying off the stitches.

"Sure. Here is a roll of bandages wrap his arm so that it stays clean. Then put him in a sling. Use it Chris so it can heal." He picked up his things. "I'm gonna go to the saloon if you need anything."

Beth sat down and began wrapping his arm. Chris could feel her shaking and struggle to control her tears. He kept quiet watching, when she finished she helped him with the shirt then quickly pulled away, turning her back to him. She wrapped her arms around herself, he watched as her shoulders shook in silent sobs. Ignoring the throbbing in his arm he walked over to her putting a hand on her shoulder, she cringed.

"Did he hurt you?" She just pulled away. He grabbed her arm and lifted it's sleeve reveiling bruises. "It's a good thing he's already dead. No one does that to you." She continued to sob as she pulled away. "It's alright." He tried again softer this time.

She shook her head and walked away. "No it's not. You almost got killed."

"Beth there will always be men out there looking to kill me."

"It's not the same. It would have been my fault. Just like pa." She sobbed. "I couldn't have lived if I'd watched you die to protect me too."

Chris walked over and lifted her chin to look at him. "Beth I chose to do it." She tried to pull away but he held her. "I did it because I love you. Regardless of what Mary or the town said I love you." Her slobs slowed. "It took all I had not to rip him apart with my hands when he had you."

"I almost shot you for dropping your gun." Chris grinned. "You love me?" He nodded. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you Chris."

Buck chocked on his drink when he looked over at the clinic. Vin followed his gaze and grinned and so did Ezra. Out of the clinic walked Chris holding Beth's hand walking towards the boarding house. "To Chris finding his love." Vin, Ezra and Buck saluted the boarding house.

"Ten to one gentlemen they don't return till evening." Ezra said grinning.

"Naw." Vin said controlling his laughter. "Morning."

**

December, Christmas Eve

Beth watched as Chris slept. She had been debating all day about giving him one of his gifts now or in the morning. She looked at his clock realizing it was two o'clock, morning already. She reached into the drawer by their bed and pulled out the small package. She gently shook Chris. "Chris."

A grunt.

"Chris." She shook a little harder.

Another Grunt.

She shoved him onto his back. "Chris."

Grunt.

"Chris wake up or I'm going to dump a bucket of water on you."

He sat up but his eyes weren't open. "What? I'm awake. Why can't it wait till day light?"

She grinned. "I told you not to stay up late." He glared at her through blurry eyes. "Here open it." She handed him the package.

He tore it open. "They're nice." He leaned over and kissed her before laying back down. "Good night."

She stifled a giggle. "Chris I'm pregnant." She picked up the baby booties again dangling them from her finger.

"That's nice love. Good night."

She smiled and wondered how long it was going to take before it registered in his brain. "Chris I'm pregnant."

"Fine."

"Chris."

"I know your pregnant. Now good night." A pause. She watched as his eyes flew open and he sat up. "You're? You're sure?"

She nodded. "Due in April or May." She dangled the booties in front of his eyes and didn't try to hide her grin.

He let out a yell and crushed her with a kiss pinning her underneath him. He stared down at her and they couldn't help but grin. Chris looked up when he heard to similar yells down the hall, he looked down at her she merely raised an eyebrow at him. He started laughing. "looks like Nathan's gonna be busy."

"Very busy cowboy." She leaned up and kissed him again. "Merry Christmas Mr. Larabee."

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Larabee."


End file.
